


Demolition

by Qu33rios



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Basically Porn, Car Sex, F/M, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Themes, cum, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Damien LaVey is a horny demon, literally. In fact, he makes it his goal to sexually conquer as many of his classmates as he can, and he is quite vocal about it. When rumor gets out that Damien and Vera might have a thing, Brian accidentally get's caught in the middle, and let's out their secret by accident. Vera wants revenge, Damien just wants ass, and Brian just wants to stay in the closet.Non-Con / Dub-Con for unwarned sexual release, and lack of audible consent between characters.





	1. Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Monster Prom is a hilarious game and I fell in love with the characters immediately. Finally I feel like I have understood their personalities enough in order to write a fic. Although sex is usually a theme in my stories, this one, especially the first chapter, is explicit, yet it sets the mood. So far I'm estimating at least three chapters

“Fuck – Damien!”

“What’s the problem Vera, my cock too big for you?” Damien cooed in her ear, biting the shell. They were plastered against one another in Vera’s 2019 Mercedes GLA-Class, in which the relatively large SUV allowed for some wiggle room in the backseat. Her tinted windows shielded their endeavors, protecting them from the probing eyes of their curious and invasive classmates.

Naturally, Vera snapped back, “Shut the fuck up!” He growled pleasantly and continued his movements. Damien’s hands tore at her hips, holding them up while he took it upon himself to dig crevices into her skin. The snakes on her head hissed at him, knowing well his intention was to leave marks in convenient spots, hoping the humiliate her during her next look into a mirror. She gasped at the feeling, arching back into the hell-bent male and reached out to the driver and passenger seats. Silently, Vera thanked herself to placing the sun-blocker up on the dash, or else any of the delinquents skipping Weapons 101 would get a full view of her tits.

“You can’t even stop moaning baby,” Damien began once more, grinning and chewing on his bottom lip while her felt the Oberlin goddess tightened around his mast. “Ya gonna cum princess?” His pace quickened along with pressure, the snakes slithered down her back and wrapped around his wrists, strangling his blood supply. “I can’t wait to fill you up princess,” taking control, the snakes sunk their teeth into his arms and Vera pushed Damien back against the seat. Now riding him, the sound of sex bounced around the interior, Damien growled at the new feeling, “Fuck, hot.”

“Damien you’re problematic – oh,” She felt his right hand sneak around, “Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought – yes!” She gasped again, grinding into his fingertips that danced circles in her sex.

“Am I ever baby?” Damien chuckled having broken the grasp of the tedious snakes, whom moved to his neck and continued to bite into his flesh. “I can’t hold it much longer – fuck! FUCK!”

“DAMIEN NO- oh-oh FUCK!” he pushed forward once more, releasing his seed in waves directly into her.  Vera felt Damien shake from underneath her, his vision went black, his eyes rolled back and his hands violently gripped her thighs. She felt the warm liquid shoot against her inner walls. “Damien! You can’t just cum when you want -”

“Shh, I bet your womb doesn’t even work, anyways,” He pulled out of her and watched the white cream drip down her legs, onto her new seat covers, the floor, and his own lap.

“But my car!” Instead of replying, Damien grinded his limp dick into the fluid, using it as lubricant to once again stimulate her clit.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” He growled ferociously, getting tired of the woman’s senseless complaining, “Get on your back,” he whispered against her neck, while her snakes, just as aggravated as her, wrapped around his trachea. “I’ll eat your pussy raw, you wanna cum don’t you?”

 

Vera couldn’t argue with that.


	2. Offering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Vera is a goddess and I love her, so I have no cue why I am writing her character to be such a selfish and abusive asshole - oh wait.

“Damien’s dick, is so fucking huge.” Polly sat in awe, ogling over the sexy prince of Hell. He and Scott sat together on the cafeteria table, holding Liam’s yaoi manga just out of reach. “Even from here I can see it, look right there, between his legs!”

“Polly I know that’s where it is, you don’t need to point at it! Put your hand down!” Brian Green slouched over on the counter. “He’s so hot though, I can’t deny that. Look at how his arms move… He’s the ultimate eye candy.”

The ghost chuckled at her friend’s comment, “Damn right! When we fucked he set his basement on fire! I can’t die because I’m a ghost, so LITERALLY EVERYTHING WAS ON FIRE! It was so hot, and he came in me too, which was totally hot and we didn’t even need to worry about it because I can’t get pregnant -”

“Polly, I really don’t want to hear about you having sexual encounters with the boy I like…” Brian sighed, his head was in his arms and he sat hunched over the table. He hated being in the closet, yet he was terrified of coming out. He had no idea how his dad would react! Plus his mom’s head rolled off after ten thousand years as a zombie! He was already heartbroken, hearing his son was gay could possibly set him off.

“Fiiiiiine. I think I still have some nudes if you want to see – oh hi Vera!”

Brian’s head rose from the table to see the Oberlin judgemental gaze, “Hi Polly, Have you seen Damien?”

“Your prince is right over there your highness.” She chuckled sarcastically, and the other rolled her eyes before making her way across the cafeteria. “Wanna know a rumor?”

Brian signed once more, he knew the correct answer was no, but regardless of how he felt Polly would probably tell him anyways. “Sure.”

“I guess it’s not so much a rumor rather than the truth. Damien and Vera have been fucking in her car during fourth hour. I saw them one time, I’m a ghost, so I can go through objects when I want to right? I saw him follow her into her car and before I could even catch up, shazam!”

“Polly, can we talk about anything else? I don’t feel comfortable with the topic.”

“I guess. Miranda got that boob job, she let me feel them in gym, they totally look real, taste real too.” Again, he’d facepalm to the table, until the bell would ring for gym.

Leaving the locker room, Brian bumped into the infamous devil, not that he wanted to, he was being followed by an equipment cart and if he didn’t rush forward than his backside would have been ran over. His shoulder hit the taller male, and then his arm fell off in the impact.

If his blood flowed properly, he would have felt his cheeks heat up in an embarrassed daze. Maybe being half-dead was a blessing in disguise. Wondering what hit him, Damien turned, noticing the smaller zombie disoriented and practically in pieces. “Need a handie?” The sly red man smirked, bending down to retrieve the limb. “I think I’m pretty good at em.” Damien winked, making an up and down gesture with his own hand before facing his friends once more.

“Thanks,” Brain nervously smiled, “and congratulations to you and Vera by the way!” Damien’s visage contorted immediately; Brian knew he had made a mistake.

Damien turned slowly, inch by inch his fists balled. “What. Did. You. Say?” Before, where the other had shown a playful and joyous expression, now shone anger, betrayal, and frustration.

Scott and the Pack hovered over their demonic friend, “Holy fuck, Vera? VERA! YOU’VE BEEN BONING VERA?!” Of course they would scream, Damien expected nothing less of the brainless feral clones.

Across the way, Vera, Miranda, and Polly stood. The entire gym gawked at her and the demon, running over the countless times they had refused one another publicly. Vera always claimed she was too good for him, Damien made jokes about her killing and feeding on her mates. No matter the circumstance, the two had made it known that their friendship was never to change. Especially since Vera started dating Amira about a month prior. Damien knew that the morning would be their last encounter.

“Vera! Why didn’t you tell us?” Miranda squeaked, “We’re your best friends!”

“You’re cheating on me?” Amira said, dropping the bags of dogeballs. “YOU’RE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME?” She flared, her flames growing at least two feet in length. Vera did not turn to face her.

Polly snickered, “I already knew hahaha, I accidentally saw them!”

Now, Miranda erupted, “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!”

“You?” Amira growled, “Fuck you! If anyone was told it should have been fucking me!”

While the three fought and argued, Vera took her free pass to escape, Damien followed soon after. His friends moved to follow him, but were promptly stopped by Coach, ready to start class.

 

Outside in the bathrooms, Vera kicked out every stoner and waste of space so she could light up a cigarette. Damien followed her, receiving shit from the very people whom Vera had removed. He guessed the information had already spread, damn Spooky High.

“Vera -”

“I’m going to ELIMINATE that half dead! No, I’m going to TORTURE him, I want him broken, I want him destroyed, I WANT HIM DEMOLISHED!”

“Look, babe-”

“DO NOT-,” She turned and angrily pressed the end of her cigarette into his shoulder. “- call me that. I am not yours. We are not dating, just because I wanted a good dick down does NOT mean I even want to be with you, you’re barely a man.” She signed, “Amira was the closest intellect at this school to have any form of sexual appeal, damnit! How did that walking talking corpse manage to fuck this up for me!”

Damien groaned in annoyance, and smacked her hand away. “You think I’m happy about this? Like I want everyone to think you’re my type?”

“I have an ass, is that not your type?”

“Point taken Vera. So what are we supposed to do?”

She narrowed her vision, glaring in the other. “I want him to suffer. Break him.”

“I’M ASKING HOW! Do you want me to kill him? Should I torture him? Should I use him as live feed?”

“He’s a closeted gay virgin, afraid of sex and afraid of you. How do you not know what to do?” Vera smirked.

Damien rolled his eyes, “What? How do you know-”

“I know everything Damien, it’s a shame you’ve forgotten. Because once he’s finished it’s your turn. I can’t believe I let you manipulate me into this! All because you have a nice cock, I feel so, so pathetic!”

Ignoring her previous statements, Damien continued, “So, you want me to fuck him, waste him, then tell everyone about it? Humiliate him while he’s most vulnerable? Wow Vera, you’ve seem to forgotten my actual capability. Emotional damage is so boring, but if it’ll make you reconsider…” He bit his bottom lip, and his hands rested playful on his thighs.

“Forget it LaVey. Never again.” Vera made way to move past him, flipping her snakes over her shoulder. Her heels clacked against the ground, each step resonated with power. “By the way, I took a pregnancy test after this morning, and it looks liked because of one of the other ten times you couldn’t control yourself, now I need an abortion, so next week, after you take care of your little stalker, you get to drive me to the clinic. If you don’t ruin him, I hope you enjoy being a dad! Pick me up at three okay, wouldn’t want you to miss Polly’s breakup blowjob hours.” She scoffed before leaving.

 

Damien had to recognize one thought, damn he would miss her sass!

 

On the other hand, being a dad wasn’t as desirable as her ass, so, maybe it was for the better.


End file.
